


hold me

by walkthetalk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, dj khaled voice: another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthetalk/pseuds/walkthetalk
Summary: chloe went on a family trip for too long and rachel is sad abt it(another blip abt amberprice)





	hold me

The grandfather clock echoed through the dark dining room. Ticking and tocking through the desolate house. Rachel was all the way upstairs in her room, sniffling quietly. She was alone, yes, but she hated crying nonetheless. 

It made her feel weak.

There was a reason she befriended practically everyone at Blackwell, she hated being alone. Socializing was her way of forgetting about all the bad shit that’s happening in her life. Rachel has been called a ‘social butterfly’ by her professors more than enough times.

The doorbell ringing woke Rachel up out of her thoughts. She rushed down the stairs, praying that it wasn’t her father or mother coming home.

Relief washed over her when she saw that memorable blue streak in the peephole.

As soon as she opened the door, Rachel practically jumps on Chloe, kissing her unapologetically.

“You miss me that much? Would’ve come sooner if I knew I’d get welcome like that.”

Rolling her eyes, she leads Chloe up the stairs to her room.

“Where have you _been_? You said the trip was a week, not two!”

Chloe laughs nervously, but stops when she sees the puffy eyes of her girlfriend.

“Hey, hey, hey, I didn’t know it was gonna be that long either. Visiting relatives is never fun.”

She steps and holds Rachel’s cheek, caressing it in a caring manner, “Have you been okay? You look like hell.”

Grabbing onto her hand, Rachel nods, “Yeah, my parents have just been away on some surprise getaway for the last two days. Hasn’t been the best thing, being alone in this big ass house without my favorite partner in crime.”

Smiling at this, Chloe tackle hugs her to the bed, kissing her face all the way down. If the pair wanted to say anything more, that was a lost cause. The kissing became less of a joke, and more intense.

Rachel, being her Leo self, flipped Chloe over onto the bed, “Look, instead of being your dominant, punk self, let me have this just _once_. Alright?”

With her flashing a golden smile above, Chloe might’ve nodded a bit too eagerly.

She kept on smiling when she dove down to kiss her deeply again. Chloe’s hands wrapped around Rachel’s small of her back, making the space between their heating bodies nonexistent. 

Rachel separates and reaches for the hifi on her bookcase, adding some background noise ***** to their togetherness.

Chloe bounces back up when she hears the first few chords, “Fuck, I love this song! The _perfect_ make out song.”

She leads Rachel by the hand off the bed to stand with her, and they sway to the music, to Rachel’s surprise. 

Glancing into her confused hazel eyes, Chloe closes the gap in between them softly. Nothing too fast, everything in their life was fast enough.

“You know what, let’s slow down the intense make out sesh for, like, two seconds.”

“No complaints from me.”

A tentative peck from Chloe made Rachel feel butterflies. It was funny how they were both still so nervous around each other, when they had been together for a few months now. She furthered the kiss, still swaying along to the ending song subconsciously. 

Calm moments were rare among them, so the pair silently savored it. 

Being in each other’s presence made them feel like they were invincible.

Rachel seperated and just held onto Chloe, breathing her in. Cigarettes, and a slight musk. It was euphoric for her. After two weeks, she could smell like cheap weed and whiskey and she’d still love it, because it was _her_. 

Chloe rubbed circles on her back, something she knew she loved. Rachel’s jasmine and cinnamon scent sounds odd, but it smelled like home to her. To no one’s surprise, Chloe missed her presence, too.

“I missed you, a lot, Rach.”

“So did I, Chloe.”

The two shared a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *the song is tibetan pop stars by hop along  
> (www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCZKC6x9zlU)


End file.
